A little miracle
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Monica and Chandler's family is getting bigger (Mondlerfan101's story that I am finishing)
1. finally

Chandler rolled over to see his beautiful wife not lying beside him. He ran his arm across her side of the bed. Chandler sighed pulling himself up. Usually Saturdays were all the same. Monica and him would lay in bed and enjoy their day off together. Eventually both of the kids would find their way to their bedroom. They would watch cartoons together until they all got hungry. Then, they would debate over what they wanted Monica to cook. He enjoyed those Saturdays. Maybe the next one, he thought.

Chandler walked down stairs. He followed the smell of pancakes into the kitchen. "Daddy!" Erica ran to him.

"Good Morning Princess!" He lifted his little 4 year old up to his chest to hug her. "Where's your brother?" Chandler asked.

"I don't know, his room I think." Erica squirmed her way down his side. "Daddy, what shape pancake do you want? Me an mommy are making different ones."

Chandler pretended to scratch his head and think. "Could you make me a triangle?" Monica smiled at them. "Okay!" Erica said. "Hey, why don't you ask Jack what he wants!" Chandler asked and Erica nodded then ran off to her brothers room.

"She's cute." Chandler walked over to Monica and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Chandler kissed her neck. "I was alone this morning." He teased. Monica turned to face him. "I know, I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep this morning. I've been up for a while.

"Honey, why didn't you tell me?" Chandler pulled back a little

"I didn't want to wake you."

"Mon, don't hesitate next time. Okay?"

Monica turned around to save the pancake from being burnt.

Chandler moved to her side to lean on the counter. Erica ran in with her little apron flapping at her legs. "Hey, mommy!"

Monica took a quick glance at her "Yes, sweetie?"

"Jack wants a fish."

"A fish, huh? I bet we could do that." She smiled

Monica turned to Chandler and leaned in toward his ear, "We'll talk later." Chandler nodded.

After breakfast Jack helped Chandler clean the kitchen while the girls played with Erica's favorite dolls. Chandler finished up and walked into the living room. "Hey, how bout we go to Uncle Joey's today?"

"Yes daddy! Can we!?" Erica yelled with excitement.

"Yeah, I wanna see Uncle Joey!" Jack added

"Well, let's see what mom thinks." Chandler sat by Monica on the floor.

"Sure!" Monica smiled

"Daddy!" Erica came running

"What?"

"You're sitting on my doll!"

Chandler looked down at his leg. "Oh, I'm sorry..." He looked at the doll in his hands "Jessie is it?" He handed the doll back to Erica.

"No! This is Katie.." she sighed smoothing the doll's hair.

Monica looked over at Chandler and whispered, "You're supposed to know that."

Chandler rolled his eyes and got up. "Okay, why don't we all get dressed and head out?"

"So, why couldn't you sleep this morning?" Chandler now stood in their room.

Monica acted as if she hadn't heard him. She pulled up her jeans and walked to the bathroom.

"Monica?" He followed her in.

"What?" she answered

"Are you okay? You almost seem like your on your period."

Right as Chandler said that he regretted it. He waited for an ear load.

"That's just the thing..." She looked at her hands nervously.

A lump formed in Chandler's throat. "What's just the thing?"

"Uh, I woke up a little nauseous. I, um, then realized I missed my period. So I went to the store and bought some pregnancy tests. They all were positive."  
Monica grabbed a zip lock bag from under the cabinet which held 3 tests. She handed it to Chandler.

After a moment of silence she spoke again "Chandler, please say something."

"I thought...I thought we couldn't?"

"I thought so too. But the doctors said there was just a very slim chance and that we could keep trying. I still need to see a doctor to make sure."

"Oh my god." Chandler hugged Monica. "Wow. This is great!"

Monica felt better knowing he thought so too. "Really?" She asked again to make sure while going in for a hug. Chandler nodded and kissed her forehead.

"MOM!" Jack came in. "Erica's doing it again!"

Monica released from the hug. "Doing what sweetie?"

"She won't let me pick out my outfit! She wants me to wear somethin I don't want to wear."

Monica smiled. "C'mon." She grabbed Jack's small hand and headed to his room. She turned to look at Chandler one more time. They both smiled at the thought that they knew were running through both their minds.


	2. seeing uncle joey

"Uncle Joey!" The twins screamed in unison.

"Hey kids!" He hopped off the stool that belonged to the bar.

Erica and Jack jumped at his legs for a hug. Joey couldn't pick them up both at the same time so instead he bent down to their height to greet them.

Chandler followed Monica inside before closing the door.

"Hey!" Monica said while putting her coat on the fuzz ball table.

"Hey guys, great surprise. What are you doing here?"

"Just a visit, the kids wanted to see you." Monica answered.

"Great. Well, I was just about see if Ross and Rachel wanted to go to the Coffee House."

"Oh, sounds great. I need to talk Rachel."

"What for?" Joey asked.

"Well, I just…uh wanted her take on…this new outfit I got the other day." Monica said while exchanging a look with Chandler.

"Uhh, not interested. Hey, let's go see Uncle Ross and Aunt Rache, huh?" Joey asked the kids.

The kids ran for the door already knowing where to find them. Joey followed as that left Chandler and Monica behind. Chandler grabbedMonica's shoulder stopping her from going out. She stopped and turned around

"You're going to tell her, aren't you?" Chandler inquired

"She's my best friend! I have to!" Monica said grabbing her coat.

"So that means I'm allowed to tell Joey!"

"No! I don't want them to know until we see a doctor today and are sure."

"But, you just…what!? You're telling Rachel, Rachel will tell Ross. Phoebe will find out somehow, and we all know Phoebe! She'll end up telling Joey. Then, I won't get to tell anyone!"

Monica thought about it for a second.

"Fine, I won't tell anyone. But Rachel will figure it out before I even get a chance to tell her."

"Well, we still aren't 100 percent sure yet, so why don't we just leave it between us for now?" Chandler asked.

"Alright."

With that, they went to apartment 20.

Monica and Chandler walked into apartment 20, the apartment where Ross, Rachel, and Emma had been living there since they had moved out.

"Hey Mon!" Rachel said stepping away from Jack and Erica.

"Hey!" she answered back, hugging her friend.

"Hi Chandler!" Rachel said cheerfully.

"Hey!"

He stepped away from the girls while they began talking about the latest news of their lives. Except for the fact, of course, that Monica might me pregnant.

Chandler landed his hand on Ross' shoulder.

"Oh, hey!" Ross said looking up from Jack as he talked about a kid from school.

"And then he just yelled at the teacher. Are you listening to me, Uncle Ross?" Jack pulled at Ross' shirt

"Yeah, wow." He nodded and laughed at what little things could fascinate a 5 year old.

"So, I was thinking us all head down to the coffee house, and then head back up here." Joey said. He was craving muffins.

"Yeah, it's rare we all get to hang out like this. Where's Phoebe?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know. I can give her a call. But, Chandler and I can't stay long." Monica said.

"Oh, c'mon. Why not? What else could you be doing?" Ross asked.

"We just have somewhere to be." Monica said.

"Okay. Well, we'll spend time together with what we have." Rachel said before Ross could put in.

Rachel noticed Monica's tone in her answer and decided it probably wasn't a good idea to pry at her. She would have told them if she wanted them to know.

"C'com kids!" Ross said to Erica, Jack, and Emma who were all on the couch laughing and talking.

Rachel made sure Emma had her coat while Monica did the same thing with her kids.

They all headed out while Monica called Phoebe.

It was great to spend time with one another. They hadn't done this, including the kids, in almost 2 months. They laughed, talked, told stories, and remembered old memories.

It was a nice way to start the weekend. Once it was over everyone said their goodbyes. Phoebe and Joey had just walked out the door.

"Please mommy!" Erica and Jack wined standing by the couch in Central Perk.

"Maybe you can another time. I don't want Uncle Ross and Aunt Rachel to have to take care of three kids tonight." Monica said.

"We shoulda asked Daddy." Jack whispered to Erica.

"But Emma and I have a tea party to attend!"

Erica was not going to give up. She got that from her mother.

"They can stay if they want. I'm sure we can handle two more for a night." Ross said walking up. "It would be nice for Emma."

"Are you sure? I don't want it to be-" Ross interrupted his sister.

"Nonsense, we'd love to have them for a night. We don't get to see them too often!"

"Okay. If it's all right with Rachel, I guess I'll let you take them off our hands for a day." Monica smiled.

"YAY." They cried and ran over to Emma.

"Rach, is it all right with you?" Ross asked.

"I seem to have no choice!" She smiled as they all talked beside her.

Chandler had glanced at his watch.

"Mon, we should be going."

"Okay." She glanced at her watch as well. "And, if they need anything, just call!" she added to Rachel.

"Mon, they've spent the night before." Rachel laughed.

"I know. But, don't tell me you wouldn't be the same way with Emma?"

"True." She admitted. "We'll see ya!"

"Bye sweeties! Love you!" Chandler and Monica both hugged their kids' goodbye one last time.

"What is this?" Chandler said poking a model of a pregnant women and a baby.

"Chandler, you promised you would leave things alone. Can you not hold on just a few more minutes? We're about to find out if I'm pregnant!" Monica sighed, but then smiled at the last part.

"Yeah, yeah. I can." He sat next to her on the bed. "I'm sorry. But, can you believe it? The twins might have a younger sibling?" Chandler smiled.

"I know!" She smiled back.

Chandler leaned over and kissed her on her forehead.

Monica's doctor walked in the room with a clipboard in hand.

"So, would you like the news?"

Monica looked at Chandler, who grabbed her hand. She looked back at the Doctor and nodded "Yes please..."

The Doctor looked at his chart then back at them. She smiled "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Bing, you guys are going to have a baby."

Monica's smile got bigger by the last thing she said. "Now, I read your file and it says that you guys have had some trouble getting pregnant?" They nodded "Okay, well because of this it's going to be a hard pregnancy." She explained "Monica you're going to have to be extra careful, anything that you do could be a harm to the baby. Try to take it easy. I hear that you have other kids too..."

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of everything." Chandler said cutting in.

She smiled and looked at Monica "You have a great husband on your hands." She said

Monica smiled and looked up at Chandler "I know."

"I'll leave you two alone." She said as she left the room. Leaving two very excited, but very nervous parents to be alone.


	3. risk

A month went by and everything was going great. They decided not to tell anyone about the baby until they were further along. With Monica's high risks they didn't want anyone to worry if something were to happen.

Chandler was taking no chances. He was doing everything and anything he could do that Monica would usually. He only aloud Monica to eat healthy food. Even though she was only about six weeks along and wasn't showing he still did things that a nine month pregnant women would still do herself.

Monica was helping Erica find her shoes so she could play outside "Sweetie where did you last see them?" She asked looking under her bed.

"I came in and then I walked over here and kissed my monkey then I walked over here and..." She paused looking around "I found them!" She shouted excited.

Monica smiled and got up off the floor. "Now how about from now on we keep those by the front door." She told her

Erica nodded "Kay." She said buckling them on.

Monica squinted her eyes. Things were starting to get burry and unsteady. She went and sat down on Erica's bed trying to steady herself. "Honey can you go get your daddy for me?" She asked closing her eyes and lying back.

"Yeah." She got up off the floor and ran down stairs. "Daddy!" She yelled through the house.

"Erica!" He yelled back from the garage where he was looking for a screw driver to replace the batteries in Jacks toy truck.

Erica ran out "Mommy needs you." She said

Chandler turned and looked at her "Okay, just a minute."

"I don't think she feels good..."

Chandler dropped what he was doing and rushed inside.

He ran in Erica's room where Monica was lying on the bed "Mon?" No answer "Monica!" He went over to her.

"Go get the phone Erica!" He said panicked "Hurry."

"Chandler something doesn't feel right." Monica mumbled closing her eyes again. Everything went dark.

"Mon stay with me. We are getting help. Everythings going to be fine. Hang on to my voice. Listen to my voice." Chandler kept saying.

In the hospital room Monica was resting. They got her to full consciousness and now she was resting. Chandler got Joey to watch the kids while he stayed with Monica and find out what exactly happened.

The Doctor came in and asked Chandler to come out in the hall with him.

He did so.

"Mr. Bing we looked over your wifes records and we know about all your resent troubles." He said "You got lucky, the baby is fine and is doing well."

"What exactly happened?" Chandler asked

"I'm not sure. We are still trying to figure that out. The test should be coming in in a couple weeks."

Chandler nodded

"Has your wife been doing a lot around the house?"

He shook his head "No, we know the high risks and I don't wanna take the chance." He said

He nodded "Alright."

"When is she good to leave?" Chandler asked

The Doctor looked at his chart "There isn't anything else we need to do so...she is good to go now if you'd like."

Chandler nodded "Thanks."

"No problem. You did the right thing, bringing her in." He said "Take care." Then he left

Later that night they had everyone over. They had to tell them about the baby. After what happened, how else are they going to explain it.

"Wow, I mean congradualtions. You guys are having a baby." Rachel said excited

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ross asked

"Yeah, don't worry. The Doctor said everythings fine. Maybe I wasn't getting enough Vitamins or Potassium. I'm fine now." Monica assured them.

"How far are you?" Phoebe asked

"Just a month." Monica said

"I'm happy for you guys. I really am. It's so exciting, getting to experience that." Rachel said

Monica and Chandler smiled and looked at each other. They were both really excited too.


	4. day out with Jack and Erica

Four months along and Jack and Erica couldn't wait for their new brother or sister to come. Both Monica and Chandler were happy about how happy they are about this. They just hoped everything went right the rest of the way so it didn't brake their heart let alone each others if something bad were to happen.

Chandler went baby shopping with Monica and got everything ready. They found out they were having a boy.

Being in the fouth month Monica was having strong hormons and needed Chandler.

Chandler loved her and would do anything for her along the way. Including sex. They would do it almost every night.

Monica and Chandler took the twins out once a month. Just Monica and Chandler with Jack or Monica and Chandler with Erica so that they still felt that they were part of this family even when the baby came. And they don't always get alone time with their parents without the other around.

Today They were taking Erica out while Jack stayed with Ross and Rachel.

They were at this new place called 'Libby Lou' it's a place where you could dress up and get your make up done. Then you could make poistions that had sparkles and soap in them.

Erica was so excited she grabbed her mothers hand and dragged her through.

Chandler soon caught up to them at a small table and bent down to Monica's ear. "And you couldn't come here without me?" Monica smiled as Chandler stood up quickly as two young screaming girls raced through him and Monica.

"Honey this is fun. Grab a seat. We're gonna be here awhile." She smiled as she started making a picture at the craft table.

Chandler looked down at the small plastic chair. He started to sit down when he realized it was way too small for him.

An hour later Chandler needed to go get fresh air. He told Monica before he went outside.

He saw a group of people smoking on the side of the building. He thought about going over to him. But he knew that smoking could cause trouble not only with Monica but the baby. When she smells smoke on him, the baby smells smoke which could get in it's lungs and he could come out with asma or lung cancer. Or even worst, he could die in the womb. Chandler went back inside.

He saw Erica with a dancing outfit on and make up. "You look so beautiful princess." He smiled bending down.

Erica went over to him "Thank you daddy." She hugged him "Do you want to dress up too?" She asked pulling away.

Chandler chuckled "Not today honey." He smiled

"Okay." Erica skipped away.

Monica smiled. Chandler stood up and went over to her.

"Chandler feel this." Monica grabbed his hand and put it where her's was.

He smiled "Wow, is that the first?"

She nodded "Our babies first kick."

The next day it was Jack's turn to go out with his parents while Erica stayed with Ross and Rachel.

They went to Easy street. Jack's favorite place to be.

"Daddy please oh please go on the go carts with me." Jack said jumping up and down.

Kids were screaming and running everywhere. "Ok kiddo." He ruffled Jack's hair and they went.

After that the three of them played games. They got enough tokens for Jack to get a whale toy. That was his favorite animal.

"I want to get Erica a teddy bear." He said.

"That's really nice of you." Monica said. She was so proud of Jack.

They were getting hungry so decided to get lunch while they were there. They stood in line and waited for their turn.

"We should go somewhere else. You can't eat anything here." Chandler said.

Monica looked at him. "What do you mean? There is pizza, nacho's and hot dogs."

"But none of this is healthy. What ever you eat goes to the baby." Chandler said.

Monica could see how concerned he was. She rubbed his cheek. "Ok we can eat somewhere else."

They went across the street to Ruby Tuesday's. After that they went to go get Erica and go home.

Jack and Erica went in their rooms to play.

"Are you feeling ok honey?" Chandler asked.

Monica rubbed his arm. "Yes. Why?"

"Just making sure you aren't doing to much." He kissed her cheek. He still remembered the Dr saying this pregnancy was high risk. It terrified him.


	5. hot flash

**Thank you for reviewing. I also would like to thank Mondlerfan101 for letting me continue this story..**

Now Monica was 6 months pregnant. Monica and Chandler were very happy that things were going so well. The Dr said the baby was very healthy and so was Monica. Because of the pregnancy being high risk, the Dr said she had to stop working now. She wasn't happy about it. She knew it was for the best though.

It was almost dinner time. Chandler said he would cook when he got home. He did every night. She was tired of sitting around so she decided to cook. Erica helped her while Jack played with his cars in his room.

Monica was halfway through cooking dinner when she started getting hot. Then she got dizzy and had to sit down. Erica looked over at her mom.

"Mommy are you ok?" She asked.

Monica didn't want to scare Erica. "Yes baby I'm fine."

Erica heard Chandler's truck pull up. She waited for the truck to turn off before she ran outside. That was the rule. So her and Jack wouldn't get hurt.

"Hey there princess." He got out and picked her up.

"You should come see mommy." Erica said.

Chandler nodded. "I will in just a minute."

"But I think something is wrong." Erica said.

Chandler hurried inside. He sat Erica down when they got in. "Where is mommy?"

Erica pointed to the kitchen. "In there cooking dinner."

Chandler went into the kitchen and saw her sitting in there. He rushed over to her side.

"Mon, honey what's the matter?"

"I'm fine. I just wanted to cook dinner for once. I felt bad that you always have to. Well I guess I stood to long and I got really dizzy."

He felt her forehead. "Honey I cook because I want you and our baby to be safe and healthy. I don't mind cooking. Come sit on the couch. I will cook dinner." He helped her up and brought her to the couch. "Has he kicked since it happened?" She nodded. "Ok I'm going to call the Dr." He pulled out his cell phone and called. "Mon she wants to know if you have been drinking a lot today." Monica nodded. "Do you feel contractions?" She shook her head." After a few minutes he hung up. "She said you stood to long in there and got to hot." He brushed the hair from her face. "How long were you cooking?"

"30 minutes." She said.

"That was to long." He said. He rubbed her stomach. "You're mommy is going to have to be more careful." Chandler laughed when the baby kicked. "See our son agrees. I have an idea."

"What's your idea?" She asked.

He rubbed her leg. " I talked to my boss today. I told him about how you're home now and you have to be careful and everything. He agreed that I can do my work from home for a couple of months. I have to go in for the meeting still. Those only last no more then an hour."

"I think that's a great idea."

He kissed her forehead. "Good." He got up and checked on dinner. Erica was in the kitchen crying. "What's wrong princess?" He picked her up and put her on the counter.

"Is mommy ok?" She asked.

He wiped away her tears. "Yes mommy just got to hot. That's all."

"Promise?" She asked.

He smiled. "I promise."

They ate dinner. Then they watched a movie. After that it was time for Jack and Erica to have baths and go to bed. Chandler took care of that.

Monica and Chandler were getting ready for bed when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Chandler hurried down stairs so the kids wouldn't wake up. "Joey what are you doing here?" He checked his watch. "It's late."

"Just wanted to hang out." Joey said.

Chandler started coughing. "Dude why do you smell like beer and cigarettes?" He asked.

"Oh yeah sorry I went to the club."

"You can't be in here. Look I can smell it on you. If you're here Monica would smell it. If Monica smells it then the baby smells it. We need to be careful. Her smelling that is to risky. I'm sorry come back tomorrow."

Monica heard what Chandler told Joey. She smiled. She was thankful to have such a caring husband.


	6. the big day

When Monica was seven months pregnant, she was put on bed rest. Not because something was wrong but because they just wanted to be safe. To cheer Monica up, Chandler called Rachel and Phoebe to see if they would throw Monica a baby shower. During the baby shower, Chandler took the twins to the park. They ended up getting everything else they needed for the baby.

After everyone left that night, Chandler put everything in the nursery. The nursery had a door that joined to Monica and Chandler's room.

Two months later it was finally July. It was very hot. It was Saturday. Chandler kissed her forehead. "Jack and Erica should be in here soon."

Their bedroom door opened then Chandler helped them onto the bed. Monica turned on Dora. The children's favorite.

"How many more days?" Erica asked. She was always asking when her brother would be born.

Chandler smiled. "Five more days."

"Is that a long time?" Jack asked.

"No not at all." Chandler said. He looked over at Monica and gave her hand a slight squeeze. "Are you ready for this to be over?"

She nodded. "Yes. I can't wait for him to be born."

"Me either." He said then kissed her hand. He turned his attention to the kids. "What do you want daddy to cook for breakfast?" He asked.

Jack and Erica thought about it. Then he whispered into each other's ears.

"Scrambled eggs and toast." Jack said.

"Ok. Does that sound good to you Mon?" She said yes so he went down stairs to cook. Since it was safe now for the baby to be born, Monica was allowed to get up some. So they were going to go watch the fire works tomorrow night with the gang.

Chandler woke up early the following morning to find his wife not there. He rolled over to look at the clock. It was only 6am.

He knew the kids were still asleep. She better not be cleaning he thought.

He got out of bed and searched the house until he found her in the the kids play room.

"What are you doing in here? It's only 6." He said yawning. He noticed she looked like she was in pain. "Are you ok?" He sat down beside her.

She shook her head. "I got up to use the bathroom so I checked on the twins. Then I started having contractions so I sat here and haven't been able to get up. They hurt really bad."

Chandler rubbed her lower back. "Ok lets get you to the hospital." Before getting up he called Ross to come baby sit. They lived close by so it only took a couple minutes for Ross to get there.

At the hospital, Chandler rubbed Monica's forehead with a cold wash cloth. "It's great that we are going to have a Fourth of July baby."

She smiled. "I know. Oh gosh."

"What? What's wrong?" he looked at her. He didn't know what to do.

"My water just broke." She groaned as a contraction came.

Chandler felt so bad. They had been there for seven hours already. He was so proud of her though.

"Oh wow they are only two minutes apart now." He let go of her hand to go get the Dr.

An hour later their son Ayden James Bing was born. Chandler rubbed the back of Monica's head.

"Oh honey how on earth did you push a 9lb baby out of you?" He asked.

Monica laughed. "He's so handsome. Just like you."

"I really am so proud of you." He took Ayden from her. "You might as well learn now son. You have an amazing mommy."


	7. home bound

**Thank you for reviewing**

The following day, Ayden and Monica were able to go home. Ross and Rachel had the twins at their house.

Chandler kissed her. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Oh yes." She said.

The Dr came in with her discharge papers

"Do you have any questions?" The Dr asked.

"No." Monica said.

"Ok you can go when you're ready." She said then left.

"Chandler are you ok?" Monica asked.

"Yeah I just can't believe we made this beautiful baby." He said not taking his eyes of Ayden.

When they got home Chandler carried Ayden while Monica got the diaper bag. Ayden was sleeping so they put him in his crib. Then Chandler went out to the car and got the rest of the stuff.

"I'm going to go get the twins. Do you need anything?" He asked.

"No I'm fine." She said.

He kissed her and left. He got the kids then buckled them in the car.

"Is our brother at home?" Jack asked.

Chandler looked at Jack in review mirror. "He sure is buddy."

"I wanted a sister." Erica said.

"I know princess. But you still love Ayden. Right?"

"Yes daddy." Erica said as she looked out the window.

Chandler smiled. "That's my girl."

They pulled into the driveway and Chandler helped them out of the car. "Ok guys remember what I said? The baby is sleeping. You don't have to be super quiet but no yelling. Also be careful around him. He can get hurt."

"Ok daddy." They both said.

Chandler opened the door to let them inside. They went over to Monica and hugged her.

"Can we see our brother?" Jack asked.

Before Monica could answer, Ayden started crying.

"I got him honey." Chandler went up stairs to get him. He changed his diaper before bringing him downstairs. "Are you ready to meet your big brother and sister?" Chandler said softly. Ayden looked so much like Chandler. It was like his twin.

"Ok kids. Sit on the couch." Monica said. Chandler sat in the middle of them.

"He's little." Erica said.

"When he gets bigger we can play cars." Jack said.

Monica laughed. "You sure can."


	8. dates and parties

**I want to thank you for your reviews…**

Two months went by. Ayden looked more and more like Chandler every day. He had Monica's nose but that was it.

One night, Ayden was in his swing while they ate dinner.

"What do you two want to do for your birthday? It's coming up in three weeks." Monica said.

"My friend Amber had a carnival party." Erica said.

"Oooh can we do that?" Jack asked.

Chandler laughed. "Sure buddy."

Jack and Erica high fived each other.

After dinner, Chandler and Jack cleaned up while Erica helped Monica with Ayden.

Later that night, Monica and Chandler ate ice cream while the kids slept. "Mon, we haven't been on a date since before Ayden was born."

"I know but I can't leave him." She said.

Chandler took their bowls in the dish washer then put his arms around her. "Honey, we have an amazing baby sitter. Ayden will be just fine."

Monica sighed. "Alright."

Chandler smiled. "Thank you."

That Friday night they went out on their date. They went out for Italian.

"Did I tell you that you look stunning?" Chandler asked.

Monica smiled. "Yes, but thank you. I'm going to call and check on the kids."

Chandler stopped her from getting up. "They're fine. Let's just enjoy our evening together."

She looked at him lovingly. "You're right."

They enjoyed the rest of their night together.

Three weeks later it was time for the twin's party.

They had carnival snacks and carnival games.

Monica walked into the kitchen and saw Chandler holding Ayden. He looked upset. "Are you ok?"

"Erica just informed me she has a boyfriend." Chandler said.

Monica smiled and rubbed his back. "She's five, it doesn't mean anything."

"But when she was three she promised me she would always think boys were yucky."

Monica kissed his cheek. "It will be ok. What are you going to do when she's 15 and wants to go on a date?"

"Ugh don't remind me." He groaned. He handed a hungry Ayden to Monica.

He stopped Erica who was running by.

"Erica, I thought I was the only man in your life and you thought all other boys were yucky."

Erica laughed. "It's only pretend daddy. I'm not really boy friend and girl friend with him."

Chandler smiled. " I wish you could always stay my little princess."

"I will daddy." Erica said then kissed his cheek


	9. epilogue

**Here is the last Chapter..**

**Thanks for all your reviews..**

**5 years later**

**Jack and Erica are 10**

**Ayden is 5**

"Happy fathers day daddy." They all three said when he came down stairs.

He smiled. "Thanks guys."

"Did you get our presents?" Ayden asked. They put them on his dresser so he would see them.

"I did. I love them all." He said. He hugged them. "Where is your mommy?"

"She's making breakfast." Erica said.

"Daddy will you turn on cartoons?" Ayden asked.

"Sure." He turned it on.

Erica went to play with her toys while Jack watched cartoons with Ayden.

Chandler smiled at Monica when he saw her cooking and singing.

"I could have cooked." He said. Then he kissed her.

"Not on fathers day."

He looked around and saw all the food. "How long have you been cooking?"

"An hour." She said.

"Monica, honey will you please go sit." He rubbed her back.

"I want you to have a good fathers day." She told him.

"I will knowing my pregnant wife isn't over doing it."

She smiled at him. "Chandler she was due three days ago. If I rest."

He stopped her from talking. "Just rest."

After breakfast Chandler and the kids cleaned the kitchen while Monica watched TV.

"Chandler." Monica yelled.

Chandler ran to her. "What is it?"

"I'm having the baby." She panted.

Chandler held her hand while she had a contraction while he called Rachel to come sit with the kids.

He timed the contractions. "Oh they are already 5 minutes apart."

"I waited for them to be closer together before I told you." She knew from when she had Ayden they had to be close together when you go to the hospital.

Once Rachel got their with Emma, chandler helped Monica up and they went.

8 hours later, it was time to push.

"She is so beautiful Mon, she looks just like you." He kissed her forehead.

Monica smiled. "Thank you for being here with me."

Chandler rubbed her hand. "Always."

"Ok on when you have another contraction, push." The Dr said.

Monica and Chandler looked at each other then at the Dr. "its twins?" They asked at the same time.

The Dr smiled and nodded. "Yes, one was hiding behind the other."

Chandler helped Monica up to push.

"I'm so tired. I can't" She cried.

"Hey, yes you can. You can do this." He told her sweetly.

When she had another contraction she pushed. After ten minutes their other daughter was born.

They named them Kayleah and Grace.

Later on, Rachel brought the kids up to the hospital. Chandler smiled when he saw the kids with Monica. He loved his family. They were told they may not be able to have kids. Now they have three of their own and two adopted kids that they wouldn't change for anything.

"Dad we have to do something. Now the girls out number us." Said Jack.

Chandler put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "We are lucky to have 4 beautiful woman." He looked up at Monica and smiled.


End file.
